Problem: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{3n + 4}{2n - 9} = \dfrac{1}{5} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2n - 9$ $ -(3n + 4) = \dfrac{2n - 9}{5} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $5$ $ -5(3n + 4) = 2n - 9 $ $-15n - 20 = 2n - 9$ $-20 = 17n - 9$ $-11 = 17n$ $17n = -11$ $n = -\dfrac{11}{17}$